Signal
Signal (lit. "Señal" o "Señales") es el opening del anime 91 Days. Este opening abarca todo la serie del anime. Resumen La canción comienza con Avilio apuntando hacía el frente. Seguido de eso, se puede ver como Avilio camina por un lugar desolado de su ciudad natal. Avilio comienza a correr mientras en su mano lleva un arma, en ese momento, aparece un flashback de cuando él era niño y se lo ve corriendo luego de haberse enterado que su casa fue incendiada junto al cuerpo de su familia. Avilio de niño, cae al suelo y se muestran los últimos recuerdos que él tuvo con su familia y Corteo antes de que la tragedia sucediera. Avilio camina por las calles de la ciudad con la cabeza baja, mientras ve como todo a su alrededor, para rápidamente. Seguido de eso, él cree ver a su padre, madre y hermano menor juntos siendo felices, sin embargo, eso solo es una ilusión. Avilio siente que le tocan su hombre, cuando se da vuelta, se encuentra con Nero y Corteo, el día de la boda de Fio Vanetti y Ronald Galassia. Luego se ven imágenes de Vanno, Barbero, Vincent Vanetti durante la fiesta. Nero toma el licor que Avilio le regaló. También se ve, que Corteo se da la vuelta para mirar a alguien. En un evento, se ve como alguien se agarra con sus dos manos la cabeza. Seguido de eso, se muestra como Nero y Avilio escapan, ambos armados y luego se ve que ambos están siendo perseguidos. Posiblemente, por la familia Orco. Corte y Avilio están juntos frente a un puente. Corteo mira hacía el puente, mientras que Avilio le da la espalda a éste. Luego se muestra una imágen del cementerio. Seguido de eso, se ve como le tiemblan las manos a Avilio mientras lleva su arma hacía su frente y apunta hacía arriba y en se momento, recuerda a su familia y sus últimos momentos de vida. Finalmente dispara a la nada. Luego se muestran diferentes escenas. Como la del episodio 01 cuando Fango se está prendiendo fuego con el invento de Corteo. También se muestra, como miembros de la familia Vanetti están en sus autos mientras disparan a alguien. Otro recuerdo de la familia de Avilio aparece y también se muestra un flashback de su deseperación y tristeza mientras su familia era asesinada. Avilio, devuelta al presente, se muestra enojado y apunta su arma hacía al frente. Personajes *Avilio Bruno *Corteo *Testa Lagusa *Elena Lagusa *Luce Lagusa *Nero Vanetti *Fio Vanetti *Ronald Galassia *Vanno Clemente *Barbero *Vincent Vanetti *Fango Letra Kanji= 感情につける名前は自由だね ほら　変わり果てた 消せない僕の罪の引き金が溶けてしまいそうで 血だらけになったあの日の意味は　無くなるはずもないよね？ 憎しみが消えてしまったら　君を殺せないから 過去を満たしている罪が創った僕である為に 永遠性のナイフで記憶のSignal　刻まれてるのに 痛みさえ消し去ってしまう絆のSpiral 迷い込んだ僕は僕に消え隠れてい 僕は孤独さ　どうかそのままで 君が笑うたびに　無くなるはずもないのに 傷から目を逸らさない様に 憎しみよそばにいて　君を殺したいから 過去を満たしている罪が創った僕である為に 永遠性のナイフで記憶のSignal　刻まれてるのに 痛みさえ消し去ってしまう絆のSpiral 迷い込んだ僕は僕に消え隠れていく 零が無限　零が無限　零が無限　零が無限 |-|Rōmaji= kanjou ni tsukeru namae wa jiyuu dane hora kawarihateta kesenai boku no tsumi no hikigane ga toketeshimaisou de chidarake ni natta ano hi no imi wa nakunaru hazu mo nai yone? nikushimi ga kieteshimattara kimi o korosenai kara kako o mitashiteiru tsumi ga tsukutta boku de aru tame ni eiensei no naifu de kioku no Signal kizamareteru noni itami sae keshisatteshimau kizuna no Spiral mayoikonda boku wa boku ni kiekakureteiku boku wa kodoku sa douka sonomama de kimi ga warau tabi ni nakunaru hazu mo nai noni kizu kara me o sorasanai you ni nikushimi yo soba ni ite kimi o koroshitai kara kako o mitashiteiru tsumi ga tsukutta boku de aru tame ni eiensei no naifu de kioku no Signal kizamareteru noni itami sae keshisatteshimau kizuna no Spiral mayoikonda boku wa boku ni kiekakureteiku rei ga mugen rei ga mugen rei ga mugen rei ga mugen |-|Inglés= I name I give these emotions is: Freedom; See, they've already changed completely. The trigger on my unerepentable sins seems primed to melt away. I expect the meaning of that day I was covered in blood will never be lost, But if this hatefulness were to fade away, I'd lose my chance to kill you... So that I can remain that version of myself, made up by the sins of my past... Despite the signal carved into my memories by an eternal knife, Even the pain is erased away by this spiral of causality; That version of me that wandered in begins to fade into me... seeking shelter in obscurity. I'm so lonely; please just leave me here as I am. The more you continue to smile, I don't think there's any chance these scars will disappear, But I'm keeping a close eye on them anyway. Oh, hatefulness - please stay by my side... 'cause I want to kill you. So that I can remain that version of myself, made up by the sins of my past... Despite the signal carved into my memories by an eternal knife, Even the pain is erased away by this spiral of causality; That version of me that wandered in begins to fade into me... seeking shelter in obscurity. Zero is infinite, zero is infinite, zero is infinite, zero is infinite... |-|Español= El nombre que le doy a estas emociones es libertad mira, cambió completamente El gatillo de mis pecados imborrables parece que se derretirá pero el significado de los días llenos de sangre no debería desaparecer ¿verdad? Si el odio desapareciera no podría aniquilarte El espiral de lazos borra hasta el dolor para que mi ser, hecho a base de un pasado lleno de pecados, siga siendo el mismo a pesar de que la señal de los recuerdos esta grabada con un cuchillo eterno Mi ser perdido desaparece y se esconde en mi mismo Estoy solo, por favor déjame así Cada vez que sonríes no aparto la vista de las heridas que aun así no desaparecerán Odio, quedate a mi lado porque quiero aniquilarte El espiral de lazos borra hasta el dolor para que mi ser, hecho a base de un pasado lleno de pecados, siga siendo el mismo a pesar de que la señal de los recuerdos esta grabada con un cuchillo eterno Mi ser perdido desaparece y se esconde en mi mismo El cero es infinito, el cero es infinito, el cero es infinito, el cero es infinito Videos thumb|left|295 px|Signal - PV Full Ver.[[Archivo:91 Days OP Signal by TK from Ling Tosite Sigure HD|thumb|right|295 px|Signal - Anime Ver.]] Categoría:Música Categoría:Opening